Ok boys, here's where it get's a bit weird
by Maribor
Summary: What do you get when you combine Amy Pond, a very realistic sex toy, one eager husband and throw in a horny Time Lord for good measure? You get my first and most likely last pseudo-futanari fic. Starring of course Amy/11/Rory. MyOT3, I will go down with this ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this came from something I just happened to mention in "Come And Knock On Our Door". I got intrigued by the idea of the ultimate sex toy or a neuro-toy, something so advanced it could tap into your brain, latch onto your skin and for awhile you'd have access to working and completely sensitive genitalia in this case a penis. And who'd have more fun with a cock than Amy Pond. I guess ths may count as a futanari fic, but I'm not sure. It's a little strange and it might be an acquired taste but I think its fun. **

**We start in medias res...**

**"Ok boys, here's where it get's a bit weird."**

"Ready, Amy?"

He held the ordinary looking dildo in front of me and it flopped a bit comically in his hand. It looked like any other toy except for the fact that it was flaccid. Otherwise it was just...normal, He and Rory were sitting on the bed on either side of me, naked and breathing heavy and we hadn't even started yet.

"I am so fucking turned on right now." Rory said stroking my inner thigh.

"So, now the way this works, Amy, is we set a sort of baseline orgasms. That's going to help the toy figure out how you come, why you come and when you come. Once it figures out how your body works it will attach itself to you, connect through your nervous system, your brain, your genitals. What we want is both a clitoral and vaginal orgasm so your cock can get all the necessary stimuli it needs to process you. Nothing too complicated, just your average, everyday run of the mill brain powered, grafting sex toy. Understand?"

"Yeah...I understand, I just really want both of you right now." I was reclining on the bed propped up by pillows watching them watch me. They'd been so attentive and both so incredibly eager to get me in this position.

I had mentioned, casually I thought, about how it might be fun to peg them both and you should have seen their eyes light up! Next thing I know we're diverting to some planet the Doctor knew where you can pick up neuro-toys. Now, of course he didn't say that's why we were there. Oh, no he said it was because the rare Crystal Ice Palace was melting and we would be some of the last people in the universe who ever got to see it. Of course once we arrived he quickly made himself scarce. When he did reappear he and Rory started whispering to each other and the next thing I know I'm being treated like a queen. 'Is there anything we can get for you, Amy?" "What say next place we go is Amy's choice?" "Amy...do you think maybe we could try something different tonight?"

That was how we ended up here. Lips swollen from marathons of kissing, cheeks pink, laboured breathing and two very prominent erections...soon to be three.

The Doctor put his hand between legs his thumb massaging my clit. My body twisted at his manipulations.

"Ohh, Doctor..." His hands, his hands, always his hands! So sure, so spot on, he had learned my body just as Rory had and when they teamed up like this it was often too much. It made me wonder sometimes, did the instrument want to be played as much as the musician wanted to play it?

"Doctor, you said I was first." Rory protested.

"Damn it, alright, Rory, alright." The Doctor made a frustrated growl and I loved the idea that they were fighting over me. "Between her legs."

The Doctor handed Rory an ordinary dildo and he situated himself on his belly before me.

"Now remember, Rory. Both types of orgasms-"

"Doctor, I know how to make my wife come." he said testily.

"Boys, boys..." I said worried for a moment a fight might break out. "We've got time, ok? Plus you're starting to make me nervous."

The instantly looked sheepish and both offered me a, "Sorry, Amy."

"Now, apologize to each other." I directed.

"Sorry, Doctor." Rory said first, he pushed forward from his laying position to the Doctor and they kissed.

"Sorry about that, love."

"Alright then, proceed." I said.

"Amy, I'm just going to run this over your skin." he said, showing me the base of the toy. "It will determine the prime location and will latch on to you. Don't be alarmed. You probably won't be aware of it for awhile. Just lay back and let Rory do his work. Just come, darling. That's all."

I nodded and as the Doctor kissed me Rory started the gentle task of getting me off. His tongue was soft and eager, rhythmic and skilled. The Doctor focused on slow, sensual kissing, his tongue probing in and out of my mouth teasingly. The thing about the Doctor is he can kiss, I mean really kiss. I figured it that first time after the Weeping Angels but since then I've gotten more observant and he's gotten even better if that's possible. As Rory once said, "It's not just that the Doctor makes you forget to breathe, it's that he makes you not care that you're not breathing."

Rory penetrated me with the ordinary toy slowly but steadily , focusing on my lips but avoiding my clit. The Doctor moved his focus on to my breasts. His tongue worked it's way around my nipples first one then the other as Rory's gave rapt attention to me elsewhere.

My voice started to climb higher, it didn't take long, they both had such expertise when it came to my body by now. Rory moved the toy in and out while the Doctor casually mumbles against the underside of my breast, "Here she comes." After that he took his mouth away and returned his attention to the neuro-toy. He'd been hovering it over my groin like a divining rod and suddenly it seemed to have found it's place. I watched as the Doctor's hand was ever so slightly jerked down and the toy connected to my skin. I didn't really feel anything, I was too wrapped up in Rory as he brought me closer and closer to the edge until finally I squealed my way into my first orgasm.

"Good girl," the Doctor soothed. "Very, very good, love. Keep going, Rory, it's best if we don't have a break between the two."

Rory turned his attention to my clit sucking gently removing the dildo from me completely and tossing it to the side.

I looked down at the neuro-toy which the Doctor was no longer holding and I reached my hand down to touch it but the Doctor batted me away.

"Not yet, Pond, it's not ready. But isn't it pretty?"

I gazed at it, it did look rather pretty, jutting up from me, alien, but intriguing. I couldn't feel anything yet.

"Kiss me, Doctor."

He obliged and I returned my hand to his hair gently scratching his scalp.

"I can't feel it yet, Doctor, is that normal?" I asked between kisses.

"Yes, love, it needs one more good strong orgasm from you. Can you do that? Can you come for us nice and hard and wet?"

I started to squeeze my thighs around Rory's head while the Doctor massaged my breasts and whispered into my ear.

"Are you excited? You see how it' already matched itself to your skin tone? When it's finished you won't even be able to see the seam."

He was right, it did look like it belonged to me.

"What's going to happen to it, Doctor." I moaned putting my freehand in Rory's hair. "Yes, Rory, yes don't stop, don't stop."

"It's going to disappear, one second it will be there and the next gone. These toys have about a 6 to 8 hour lifespan, I believe I got 8 just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, God, I'm coming again."

I pointed and flexed my toes and shoved myself harder against Rory's face. He groaned appreciatively and started to stroke my thighs as I gyrated to him. I felt the Doctor's eyes on me watching me and I gave him a very sincere show of rubbing my breasts, my stomach hips and thighs as the orgasm Rory gave me started to fade.

When it was over I lay there eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling trying to recapture my breath. I was vaguely aware of my boys kissig, sharing the taste of me with each others.

They hadn't come yet but both seemed a bit exhausted as the crept up on either side of me. We all kissed, nuzzling faces, necks and cheeks when lips were occupied. However everyones eyes were directed to one place and one place only. Both of the at one point or another extended their hands to touch it but faltered.

"Can you feel it, Amy?" Rory asked.

"No. I mean I feel that somethings there but I'm not really aware of it. Do you all feel yours, like at every moment?"

The Doctor and Rory shared a chuckle.

"Umm, yeah, pretty much always aware of it all the time, every moment of every day." Rory filled in and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm..well maybe it's not working." I said a bit sadly.

"Give it a chance, Pond. So impatient. Why don't you go take a real peek at it, eh?" The Doctor suggested and I suddenly felt more enthused.

"You're right! Can I go look at it now? Is it fast on?" I asked excitedly

"It's on." the Doctor grinned. "That cock is yours for the next 8 hours. So, what are you going to do with it?"

"I want to see it!" I exclaimed. I wasn't tired at all and I scurried out of bed excitedly and over to the looking glass in the bedroom we shared. There it was, a flesh colored, _my_ flesh colored penis. To my relief everything of mine was still there and there were no balls to speak of. With that sorted, I could take the time to admire my new and temporrary genitalia. I wiggled my hips and watched it move when I moved, sort of flop a bit back and foth. It felt like it was a part of me, like it had always been there. When I moved my hips again I was aware of the coolness of the air on the skin, it made goosepimples rise up all over my arms. I wondered idlylly could I pee out of it.

There were some experiences that really could only happen with the Doctor. This was so much better than some plastic strap-on that would probably just keep slipping and bobbing about, something I couldn't even enjoy at all. This, _this _ had some real potential. I wonder how much a thing like this costs? Was the Doctor embarrassed when he bought it? Or has he done this time of thing a dozen times before?

"It's not very big." I complained as I looked at myself in the full length mirror. "I thought it would be disturbing, but I'm not weirded out at all. Rory, what about you?"

I turned to face him. He and the Doctor were still on the bed. The Doctor wore the most inscrutable smile on his face while Rory was gazing at me, breathing heavily, mouth slightly open.

"I thought that time there were two Amy's was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, but I stand corrected." he said.

"Huh. You think so? I was expecting something kinda big." I widened my stance and put on my best bloke face. "You know something massive I could kind of smack you boys in the face with."

"You haven't touched yourself yet." the Doctor said quietly.

"Hmm?" I said having turned back towards the mirror.

The Doctor grabbed Rory's chin and gave him a deep kiss.

"Close your mouth, dear, you're catching flies."

"Doctor, Amy has a penis and it's really fucking turning me on."

"Yes, Rory, I know." the Doctor said with amusement.

"I think my brain is melting at the possibilities."

"Yes, Rory,_ I know_. Let's help her get acquainted with it, shall we?"

The Doctor stood up from the bed and I watched him approach me in the reflection.

He put his palms to my shoulders and I leaned back against him.

"You look quite pleased with yourself." he said kissing my neck.

"What's not to be pleased about, got my boys, got my wee tadger, gonna get fucked." I laughed and struck another pose that I thought was masculine. "How do I look, Doctor? Not exactly swinging wood, but I like it! Hey, can I have a slash out of this thing?" I asked giddily.

"You know, love, I don't think you're giving your cock enough credit, like I said, you haven't touched it yet." He brought his palms up to my breasts and squeezed my nipples harder than normal."

"Ahh! What was that for?" I complained mildly.

"Ohh, sorry dear, did that hurt?" he said mockingly his hands moving down to my hips and across my belly.

"It just surprised me is all. It actually felt really good. I just want to know why you did it?"

"To get your attention. You weren't listening to what I was saying and now you are. Aren't you bad girl?" he breathed into my ear.

"Umm...yes." I started to focus more on what we looked like in the mirror. Those surges of attraction and arousal I had earlier started to return as the novelty of the penis ebbed being replaced with its reality. I wiggled my bottom against him and he groaned.

"You're not letting yourself connect to it, Amy, and I think I know just how to help." He held up his large palm in front of my face. "Lick it." he said commandingly.

I did as he said while he growled what a good girl I was in my ear.

"Thought I was a bad girl." I said.

"You're both. You're a little bit of everything tonight aren't you?"

I giggled softly and turned my head to the side as he nuzzled my face.

"Ok, Amy, I have to warn you..this is going to feel really, really good."

He dropped his hand to my cock and wrapped himself firmly around it. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before, ever. My hips lurched forward and I put both my hands on his wrist.

"Take your hands off me, bad girl and let me get you hard."

"Wait...that was...just hang on a second, Doctor."

It wasn't what I expected, I thought the sensations might be duller, more muted. I think I was still somehow expecting it to feel like he was just stroking a silly, cheap, plastic attachment. But it wasn't. This felt as real and as electric as when Rory had his mouth on my clit. Little shock waves went rippling through me, up my spine, flushing my spaces, shooting to the ends of my fingertips, swirling in my belly and tickling my clit.

"Take your hands off me." he said again dangerously in my ear.

I let my body again go a bit limp against him, wanting him to continue but vaguely afraid my head might explode. My heart was thundering, my blood was pounding in my ears and I felt the slightest bit lightheaded.

"Doctor, hold me up, I feel like I'm going to faint."

I felt his strong arm come around my waist securing me to him, that was a relief at least.

"You're not going to faint, trust me, you're just getting accustomed to it. A rush of new sensations, activating dormant pathways in your brain, new hormones flooding in, your vascular and circulatory system rushing blood to places that are entirely new. Your body is just doing its own version of a hard reboot. You can do it, simply a matter of dominating the will and powering through. So, on we merrily proceed."

I heard his words. I understood them but I just didn't think I could do it.

"I can't process...I can't..."

"Yes, you can. We haven't even started yet. What happened to all that big, big talk about pegging our pretty asses?" He was stroking me gently yet firmly.

The cock, _my _cock felt so natural, like it had always been there and I finally felt what it meant to get hard. I saw and felt it gradually lengthen and stiffen by degrees. The Doctor was nibbling at my neck, kissing and sucking, every move, ever kiss, ever stroke urging me forward.

"Rory, can you see this?" he said stopping the intimate kisses he had been leaving on my face and neck to turn us a bit towards my husband. "Look who's got her first erection."

Rory practically leapt off the bed and wound up on his knees in front of me. He didn't ask, he didn't pause. He just wrapped his mouth around me and started sucking.

That was when I did a sort of scream, I hadn't intended to, it just came out. I shut my eyes tightly and quite inspite of myself went even more limp against the Doctor.

"Easy, easy, Amy." the Doctor soothed. "Come on, we'll help you get some control, we all had to learn. Rory, stop for second."

"I don't want control." I blurted out.

"But I just started!" he mumbled around my cock.

"I know, but it's her first time, she's a bit weak-kneed. I want to get her onto the bed."

Rory looked up apologetically and took his mouth away.

"Sorry, love, I'm just a bit carried away."

And then, it was like a switch flipped. Everything started to make a bit more sense and this feeling of calm washed over me. But not just calm, lust. All of a sudden Rory on his knees and the Doctor standing behind my, holding me about the waist were about the two most handsome and hottest things I'd ever seen. And I wanted them, I mean I wanted them badly. Not in the way I normally did, I didn't want to tease them and toy with them to get what I wanted. No, no wordplay not even any foreplay, I just wanted them fast and dirty, well maybe not fast.

"Don't apologize, on your feet soldier and bend over," I directed Rory narrowing my eyes at him and quirking a smile.

With his mouth gone from my cock it rose up, hard, to press itself against my belly and I wrapped my hand around it, stroking lazily.

Rory's eyes went wide and he seemed ready to comply with the invitation but the Doctors calm voice broke in.

"No, Rory, don't listen to her, she's flushed with hormones now." he actually sounded a little worried but I didn't really care. My blood was still racing through my body, my heart was a wild orchestral drum and when I looked at them all I saw was what I wanted. Is this why men acted so crazy all the time?

"Do you always feel this ravenously horny?" I asked them.

"Probably not exactly what you're feeling right now, Amy." the Doctor said...cautiously? I didn't know and didn't care. "The toys actually come in sizes and dosages. I got you a slightly above average size but I must not have paid precise attention to the accompanying dosage. My mastery of the Kreethin language is a bit rusty. Probably should have boned up a bit. Pun intended and immediately regretted." he rubbed his palms together worryingly.

"Meaning?" Rory asked.

"Meaning your wife has enough synthetic testosterone running through her right now to lift the TARDIS over her head. Or rather she thinks she does. It's not about strength really, it's about sex drive. Come on, Rory, we have to stay ahead of this. Wear her out."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about, wear me out, boys!" I said "I just want you both. I don't know how...I just...FUCK!" I leapt at the Doctor. He had to brace himself as he caught me unexpectedly. I kissed him a bit savagely and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hold me up." I commanded him and with shocked eyes he obeyed. I leaned back a bit with his support and grabbed hold of his cock and my own. I started frotting us together, groaning and grunting at the contact.

"Rory!" I called out.

"Umm...yes?" he sounded a bit meek. I think it matched how the Doctor felt.

"Get over here and give me that cock of yours."

I reached my freehand behind me and relying on the Doctor to hold me up started masturbating Rory. I now had both their cocks in my hands and I moaned happy but eager and unsatisfied.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" I asked as I shoved my tongue in his mouth. He tried to answer but I didn't let him come up for air at first.

Rory was groaning behind me, thrusting his cock in and out of my hand and I gave him an encouraging squeeze every now and then.

"Pond-" the Doctor began as I yanked my lips from his and gasped for air.

"I'm so hard, Doctor. Can you feel it? Rory felt it. His mouth was so warm and wet and I want it again but you pulled him away from me." I gave his cock a firm a squeeze to emphasize my point and he gasped.

"I did...I did...why did I do that? No! I know why, because we have to have some sort of order here, Amy."

"Mmmm order is no fun. You know what sounds like fun, laying you flat on your stomach, spreading those tight cheeks and making you groan like an animal. Hmmm? You want me to, don't you, Doctor? That's why you rushed us off to this planet. You've been dreaming about me taking you haven't you, _Doctor_. The good, kinky, Doctor would never, ever have the patience to be a boy who waited would he?"

He shook his head with an emphatic, 'No.' and I grinned at him.

I just as quickly turned my attention to Rory, shifting slightly in the Doctor's hold, trusting him to support me I caught Rory in my sights. God I could smell him, I could hear the blood pumping through his body and I finally knew how all that delicious pressure felt as it built up in his groin and cock.

"And you, husband. Keeping secrets of your own. You never told me you wanted something like this. Never even hinted about it. You want me to fuck you, Rory? You want my cock? This is a one night only thing. All reasonable offers accepted, no one will be turned down."

The Doctor tried in vain to gently shake me off but I clung to him like a sloth.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. You can't get rid of me that easy! Because you know what? I just realized something."

"What's that?" they both asked in wary unison.

"I'm in charge. This is _your_ fantasy, this is what _you_ wanted. Your Amy, cock in hand and raring to go."

I slid down the Doctor's body and watched as he gulped, his mind calculating the implications.

"I'm ten feet tall and bulletproof boys and I'm really, really horny. Bed! Now! Both of you, on your backs and don't make me ask twice."

They both seemed a bit too shell shocked to even think of arguing with me and I watched with unbridled glee as they silently filed over to the bed and laid down.

Oh this was going to be fun, loads of proper, strange, wild fun. I put one hand on my hip and the other on my cock, surveying all I owned and giving them a promising smirk.

"Ok boys, here's where it gets a bit weird. Saddle up."

**More to come later, obviously. I always need a smutty distraction when I'm writing something serious like "Epistolary". So, how did you like this? Reviews would be appreciated, welcomed and loved. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****I realized this story is a bit of a strange one, but I'm enjoying it and I'm glad some of you out there are as well. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. Hope you enjoy this second installment, more to come! Leave a review. ****

"This is what it feels like to lose complete control over a situation." the Doctor complained.

Except he wasn't really complaining, he was looking at me excitedly, his eyes as wide as saucers, waiting to see what I would do next.

"This is what it feels like to really, really not care." Rory said cheerfully and I grinned at him.

"That's the spirit. So much more positive than the gloomy Doctor. Just for that, Rory, you get a taste of me first. Would you like?"

"Fuck yes." Rory said pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Maybe if you're good I'll fuck your mouth, baby."

I straddled his chest, stroking my cock and he raised his head to eagerly suck me.

Groaning I threw my head back with abandon and the Doctor made a little whining noise.

"When do I get a chance, Amy?" he complained.

The Doctor reached out to touch my breast and I smacked his hand away.

"I thought all you wanted to do was complain?" I said with a grin.

"I am deeply, deeply, sorry for that, Amy." he said. He looked so excited so tense and hard that I thought he might crawl out of his skin. All the reason to tease him a bit more.

"Ohhh, Rory your mouth is so talented. You're wonderful when your face is buried in my pussy but you must drive the Doctor absolutely crazy when you suck his cock."

The Doctor reached out to touch me again and again I batted him away.

He gave a frustrated growl and and let loose with a string of curses, swears and oaths.

Rory was good, his mouth had never left me and I felt my hips begin to move of their own accord. I felt like I should stop, prolong it, maybe even warn him. But damn it I was feeling selfish, I never even uttered a word until I was coming in his mouth.

"Oh, Rory, fuuuuuuck, please don't stop."

And he didn't as he voiced high little "Mmms" of pleasure. His hand on each one of my cheeks holding me to him.

The Doctor groaned sounding nearly enraged but I simply closed my eyes and felt this entirely and completely, fantastically new orgasm. It started from somewhere absolutely different, it spread over my body and skin in a whole other way. Different muscles tightened and contracted and then, then there was the feeling of ejaculation, releasing this fluid in an unapologetic burst and having, demanding he take it and swallow it was about as fucking heady a feeling as one can get.

I felt invincible, I felt strong. I felt like shouting out "I claim this mouth for Scotland and your arses are next!"...so I did.

As those beautiful, orgasmic waves ebbed the Doctor was at my side trying a different approach.

"Please, Amy." he whispered in my ear, his lips returning to that spot on my neck that drove me wild. "Please, I promise I won't complain anymore. I'll be a good boy. I swear to you.'

Oh, he could make his voice sweet and smooth when he wanted. He could charm the birds from the trees.

"I don't know that you can, Doctor." I said my voice a touch raw from the vocal orgasm of which I was still enjoying the remnants. "It's in your nature to be obstinate, and contrary and to cause a problem and complain when you're not in control. Isn't it?" I turned my face to him his eyes were dark, two pools of lust and longing and...love so deep it scared me for a moment. It was like staring into infinity, an infinity that was all for me. The Doctor was his own untempered schism. I dropped my hand to his cock and wrapped my fingers around him so loosely he'd probably rather I hadn't touched him at all.

He whimpered and bit lightly at my shoulder.

"Can you be a good boy?" I asked him and punctuated my sentence with a squeeze to his cock.

"Yes. I can."

"A very good boy, who does what he's told. Because that's the only way I'm going to fuck you Doctor, only if you deserve it. Do you think you deserve it?"

"Not yet." he answered earnestly, "But I will. I'll deserve it. Please Amy, pleasepleasepleaseplease."

"Do you even know what you're asking for?" I asked him with amusement. I was vaguely aware that Rory was still sucking my cock and I was getting hard again remarkably quickly. This toy was a marvel. While everything that Rory was doing felt amazing, I realized I was able to compartmentalize it, section it off, experience the immense pleasure but talk coherently to the Doctor. I couldn't do this normally. When the Doctor was between my legs and Rory was in my mouth, or the Doctor was up my arse and Rory was in my pussy or any number of variations, my brain shorted out. I was all need and grunts and moans and nods. I lost the ability for rational thought and all higher functions especially those that controlled speech. This wasn't necessarily _more _ fun exactly. I mean I didn't want to give up being a girl for anything, but it was decidedly, intriguingly and happily different. Every woman should get to feel this at least once.

The Doctor ran a hand down the curve of my arse and then moved in deeper, that long index finger finding my clit like he had a schematic of my body saved in his mind.

"Trust me, I know what I want. As a good boy, a very good and helpful boy, may I offer you a word of advice?"

Damn it, he had me. I tried to find my words but he'd taken them all.

I nodded quickly, urging him to continue.

"Don't neglect your pussy for your cock. You want your Doctor to fuck you? I know you're enjoying all this power and I don't want to take that away from you but-"

"Shut up, Doctor, just fuck me. Rory, enough, baby, let me suck you."

"Anything you say, Amy." he removed his mouth from and scooted backwards giving me access to his cock. The Doctor was inside me before I was even bent over, thrusting hard and deep.

"...eager bastard..." I swore happily at him. "Can you at least give me a reach around?"

"At least? Oh, I'm sorry is this not cutting it for you?" he put his palms on my hips, gripping me hard enough to leave a mark and buried himself deeply inside me. He hit my cervix and it felt so fucking good, I arched my back and went stock still. "Oh, maybe I warrant more than an "at least", eh, Pond."

"Maybe..."

"I believe, you asked for a reach around? Yes, sir." he teased.

"Oi!" I said and reached back to swat at him which wasn't easy from this angle. As his hand wrapped around my hard cock I turned my attention back to Rory. "Sorry to keep you waiting, handsome."

I wrapped my lips around his cock and he instantly let his head flop back onto the bed.

The Doctor kept a steady, hard pace, rough but not painful and he kept a firm grip on my cock.

"I want to make you come, Amelia."

At that moment Rory spurted in my mouth hips bucking while he panted breathlessly. He tasted wonderful and I let a bit of him drizzle down my chin like I know he enjoyed.

The Doctor smacked my arse soundly.

"Did you hear me, bad girl?"

"Yes, Doctor." I managed, licking the last bit of Rory from my lips.

"Then act like it."

I chuckled to myself. Having me in charge had gnawed at him. He liked being the one to set the rules and the pace, he had to be. Now he was punishing me for making him wait and beg. That was ok because 1) I loved it and 2) I'd get the last laugh.

"Sorry, Doctor." I said pushing myself up from all fours to my knees. It changed the angle and gave him better access to my cock. He bent his knees almost getting into a kneeling position pulling me against him and down. Rory watched us lazily and happily.

I pressed back against the Doctor rhythmically and hard as he stroked my cock.

"I wonder if I can get you to come twice, which feels closer, cock or pussy?"

I tried to think, tried to separate the pleasure.

"Answer me, Amy."

"Pussy." I said after thinking for moment.

"Ok, good to know. Then we're going to slow down here." He slowed his movements inside of me and his hand tightened around my cock working faster. The combination of sensations, of receiving so much pleasure, all at once from one man while my husband looked on with his own erection slowly returning was bordering on too much.

"Couldn't do this with just any girl-" he began, whispering in my ear.

"You'd better not, Mister."

He laughed, nothing throwing him off his rhythm.

"I assure you, I'm faithful, love. What I was saying is you can't do this with any girl. She has to be game, she has to be brave, she has to have a brain that can handle all this new input."

"So you're saying I have a higher than normal intelligence?"

I was trying to be clever, but he was too good and too calm and too smooth. I cursed myself for letting my own horniness overtake me. He'd known, he knew I couldn't say no to his cock and he'd turned the tables on me. Damn you, Doctor. I'd had him begging and now where was I? Time to try and get some of my footing back.

"I know what you're doing, by the way." I grunted out.

"Do you now?"

"Oncoming Storm doesn't like to share power. Got a little intimidated, right?"

He didn't answer at first, but started thrusting a bit harder.

"You do not intimidate me, Amy." he scoffed but he didn't sound so sure so I continued.

"It's going to be _hard_ for you, Doctor, and I mean that it both ways. It's going to be so hard for you to just bend over, bite your lips and take me."  
I craned my head back so we could share an awkward kiss. We both whimpered and moaned a bit at the contact, neither of us having given any ground.

"That may be, but right now you're the one biting your lip."

I started to jerk and jump in his hand and he made a knowing sound in the back of his throat. I started to clench around the Doctor, moments later orgasming from the ministrations of his firm, skilled hand. We all watched as I drizzled down his hand, my body trembling against his.

The Doctor raised his hand to my lips and silently instructed me to clean his fingertips which I did eagerly.

"Save some for me, bad girl." he said after a moment, taking his fingers from me before I was done. "And you lied, you said your pussy was closer."

It was like his words cued me and that totally different feeling started to uncoil in my stomach. It was so wonderful to have one follow the other, to be able to compare them.

"Oh...Doctor!" I found myself suddenly back on all fours, shoving my arse back against him as a second wave from a different storm took me under.

I felt the pressure of the Doctor's body on mine and soon he had me flat on the bed pressed beneath him. We usually came together but he was holding back this time. Another way of making sure I knew who was in charge. Rory was at our side and I glanced over my shoulder and saw him jerk the Doctor's face to his for a passionate kiss.

"Fuck her, mate." he said, his voice rougher than normal. They didn't usually get off so much on mastering me but somehow a third penis in the room had made them more territorial and competitive. All that testosterone inside me raged at being pinned beneath him. Oh, who was I kidding, I didn't need the testosterone to balk at that, I had enough Scot in me to take umbrage at one man, better yet two thinking they could contain me. But another part of me did love it, being underneath him, almost unable to move. The Doctor was always willing to show how strong and powerful his brain was but he wasn't a physical man. So when he did show it, when he did kiss, you, grab you, take you, it was so erotic. And Rory, gentle, sweet, Rory who wouldn't normally hurt a fly. But sometimes he'd get this fire in his eyes, and he'd want to go a little harder, a little faster, he'd want you to whisper to him how badly you wanted his cock. Every so often he'd just say, "Fuck her, mate." And I loved at, and having both of them at me, on either side playing their old, erotic version of Taming of the Shrew got me wet everytime. But...that didn't mean I wouldn't get my payback.

The Doctor came inside of me, his voice louder and more strained than usual and I lay gasping beneath him, my face shoved into the pillow, my vision obscured by the curtain of my red hair, trying to catch my breath.

He pulled out with a groan and gave me a condescending smack on my bottom.

"Good girl."

"Piss off." I retorted with a smile in my voice.

"Aww, come here, Doctor." Rory said. "I still love you."

I rolled to my side and watched the two of them sink into easy snogging. I loved my guys, loved seeing them grope and touch and nibble and groan. There were some nights where all I requested was to see them make love as I lay there and got myself off. There was nothing hotter than my boys.

I lay there watching them and before I knew it my hand had crept up to my breast, rolling my nipple lightly between my fingers. Rory was on top, grinding against him and every so often I heard a breathy, "God...I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor's hands crept to Rory's arse squeezing proprietarily. I watched him grab the lube without looking and coat his finger. A second later he slipped it inside and I saw my husband freeze, arch and demand more.

"That's right, baby." I said softly. "Let him finger fuck you."

They both glanced at me with lusty, happy eyes. I saw the Doctor change his angle with Rory and give me a wink just before he hit his prostate.

"Mmm, both of my Ponds are so damn tight." the Doctor growled.

Those words meant more to me now and suddenly my urge to penetrate him was overwhelming.

"I want to find out how tight you are, Rory." I said rolling over onto my back and holding my erect cock upright for him.

"Are we competing, Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Always." I said with a challenge in my voice. You know what, Rory. I'm feeling kinda lazy today." Giving a stretch I curled a finger at him. "I think maybe you should just climb aboard and ride me. You do the work for a change, hmm?"

**Ok, I'm going to stop apologizing for the weirdness of this story cuz I think it's rather hot. What about you, what do you think? Leave a review and tell me about it. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor withdrew his finger and gave Rory a smack on the arse.

"She's calling you, mate. Rory's a bit nervous." he teased.

"Shut up...so are you!" Rory responded.

"Never said I wasn't."

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty and there's plenty of me to go around." I said as I beckoned to Rory again and soon he was on top of me. It felt good to have his lips on mine again and I ran my hands through his hair grabbing tufts and tugging lightly.

I felt the Doctor wrap his lubed hand around my cock, When he'd changed positions I didn't know.

"Amelia, spread your legs a bit more. Rory, sit up and then slowly ease back, I'm holding her for you."

Rory obliged, giving me one last kiss before slowly sitting up. The Doctors hand felt warm and strong around me and even just getting the tip of my cock inside Rory had me whoop in ecstasy.

"Easy...easy you two. Go slow. All the way down, Rory" the Doctor advised.

Rory sank down on me and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Damn it, you feel so real, Amy."

"I am real. For tonight I'm real. Now you just work those hips and look pretty, ok baby?"

He scoffed and then moaned and then did just that.

This angle was so wild. On my back, gazing up as my husband rode me, feeling him clench around me, watching his lovely face knowing he wanted to pump harder but was afraid he'd hurt me.

The Doctor was on his knees whispering a stream of words in Rory's ear, what sort of filth he was saying I couldn't even imagine but I so badly wanted to hear. He felt so good. My big, strong, Roman felt so good bouncing up and down on my cock.

I pushed myself on my elbows and the Doctor immediately left Rory's side to slide in behind me.

"Let me prop you up, love." he said and soon I was leaning back against his chest.

"My, so very helpful, aren't we?"

"That's my job. I'm the Doctor, I'm here to help."

He let his tongue, warm and wet trace the shell of my ear as he brought his palms up to cup my breasts.

Rory was moving on top of me faster than before, leaning his body backwards as he supported himself on straining arms. I watched the muscles in his abs tense and release with each stroke, I watched my cock disappear rhythmically inside him, I watched his mouth work wordlessly as he gasped for breath.

"That's it, fuck it, Rory. Take everything you want. Take all you can handle." I said.

I got it now, I got why they said things like that. I understood the power of someone getting off as they forced their body down onto yours again and again and again.

The Doctor nibbled at my neck making little Mmm Mmmm sounds of his own but he went deliciously silent when I whispered to him, "You're next."

I reached forward and gave Rory a loose handjob which helped to set him off.

"Amy fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Rory moaned and my toes curled happily at his words.

"Rory, let me change positions!" I said somewhat frantically. There was a lot of that tonight, really frantic decisions.

"Ok...ok..." he said with breathless reluctance. "How do you want me?"

"On your back. Legs in the air. Doctor, pillows now!" I said as Rory climbed off of me.

I sat up and scrambled to my knees as the Doctor handed me several pillows.

"Raise up, Rory. Hips up."

He obliged and raised his legs into the air as I wanted and I shoved the pillows beneath him. I grasped him by his ankles and thrust into him. My hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat, my breath coming out in puffs and pants as I powered into him again.

Rory was groaning with abandon, his face had gone a delightful shade of pink and he had two handfuls of the bed sheets.

"God...Doctor...she's...fucking _hell_...!"

The Doctor was at his side immediately, on his back as well, kissing him and nuzzling his face. I couldn't hear all of their conversation only an occasional words here and there.

"...really good..."

"Looking forward to it myself...I..."

"Embarrassed..."

"Don't be silly...pleasure...love each other..."

'...really taken to it..."

"Like a duck to water..."

I watched as the Doctor made light scratches over Rory abs and chest and he sucked on his earlobe. That combined with my cock seemed to do him in.

"Amy, I'm coming...come inside me, please."

The Doctor's mouth eclipsed Rory's cock as he came. He gripped me from inside and I orgasmed inside him, coming to rest briefly against his still raised legs. The Doctor gave Rory a lazy blowjob and I stepped out of the way so he could lower his legs and so I could watch. As rumor had it, (Rumor strictly from Rory, mind you) the Doctor gave fantastic blowjobs. His mouth was, as my husband called it, "artful"

"I don't care how many centuries he's been travelling around the universe, Amy. He has devoted at least ten of those years to perfecting his oral technique...at least ten."

He'd said that in front of the Doctor one night as we'd lay there in post coital bliss. He'd blushed at the compliment and tweaked Rory's nose.

Now, I wanted to try him out...well after a bit of a rest.

Rory was whimpering as the Doctor brought him to another less intense orgasm.

"Please, Doctor...I can't...not again." he said begging for him to remove his lips.

"Alright, Rory, though why we can't push things I'll never know. Why would half of your species be multi-orgasmic but the other half not. That simply doesn't make sense. I could train you, you know."

Rory motioned for both of us to come into his arms, we did and he nuzzled the Doctor's face.

"You want to train me, do you?"

"I think you could do with some, yes Rory, all humans could."

"What kind of training are we talking about?" I said stroking Rory's chest.

"Oh, I'm totally open, a little orgasm denial, a little light bondage, a little not-so-light bondage. Would you like to crawl for me, Rory? A pretty black buckle around your neck?"

Rory chuckled and kissed the Doctor.

"Maybe, love."

"What about you, Amy? Could you do with some corrective spanking?"

I shivered a little remembering the few times he'd taken me over his knee. I never quite knew when it was coming. It was a wonderful role play that would pop up out of nowhere. The last time we'd gotten back from an adventure I'd gone off to shower, Rory to make dinner and when I'd come out of the bathroom the Doctor was sitting on my bed.

_"You scared me!"_

_"You know you have to answer for what you did today." He'd said and I felt a thrill run up my spine._

_"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I'd been holding my dressing gown loosely closed but at that point I'd let it fall open._

_His eyes had then roamed over my body, still damp from the shower. _

_"You most certainly did and now you have to be punished."_

_"Anything you say, Doctor." I said slinking towards him._

_"Wait a minute, before I put you over my knee, get your toy."_

_I had to stop myself from leaping in the air. Not only a spanking but a toy as well!_

_"Which one, Doctor?" I'd said opening the drawer near our bed._

_"Just pick one, Amelia. I haven't got all day!"_

_I'd grabbed one, dropped my robe and lay across his lap._

_I loved this game. I loved it even more when the Doctor's broad hand connected with my arse as he expressed his disapproval with me. And I liked it most of all when Rory walked in and saw me, face flushed, and pink bottomed as the Doctor worked a toy in and out of my pussy. Best. Punishment. Ever._

"She's gone off into a fantasy, I think." I heard Rory say with a laugh.

"Trust Pond to drift off into a sex fantasy in the middle of having sex. Amy!?"

"What sorry, I was a million miles away."

"Obviously." Rory said.

I reached across my husband and touched the Doctor's chin.

"Ready to put those lips to work on something other than talking."

The Doctor looked hesitant.

"Actually, I was hoping...could we..."

"He'd like to get started with the main event, I believe." Rory said helpfully.

I looked at the Doctor sympathetically. He really was nervous.

"Come here, you." I said beckoning to him. "Out of the way, Williams." I said giving Rory an affectionate shove.

"That's right, use me for my body and toss me aside." Rory said as he scooted out of the way.

The Doctor crawled across the bed and into my arms. He started kissing me softly but insistently.

"I really want you." I whispered to him. "I don't know if I've ever wanted you so badly and that's saying a lot, trust me."

"Well, Pond...you have me." he replied softly. He easily turned us over so I was on top. I wanted to worship him the way he did mine. I started kissing up, starting at his hips bones, then up his stomach, letting my breasts graze across his erection. He groaned and let his fingers run through my hair. I continued nipping at his ribcage, running my tongue over his nipples, happy to never let him know where I was going next. I returned to his neck, kissing the stubbly skin there before giving him a lick behind his ear.

Finally, I was ready, ready to have him, ready to claim him for my own.

I grabbed the lube and without breaking eye contact popped the top and drizzled a few drops onto my cock. I lazily ran my hand over it, feeling the slickness, imagining sliding easily inside him.

I thought he'd be chatty, goading, teasing but instead he was silent, eager but patient and just the slightest bit submissive which from the Doctor is incredibly submissive. I kissed him, hungrily and sweetly and positioned myself just outside his entrance, insistently pressing in.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy."

I pushed in...slowly. I wasn't bigger than Rory, I'd checked, but I was still worried about hurting him. He was just so goddamn tight.

"Oh, Doctor, is my cock too big for you?" I cooed half teasing half serious in his ear. "Want me to take some out?"

"No." he grunted.

"I see why Rory is so fond of you. You're so tight and warm. Tell me what I can do for you, Doctor."

It was easier to start a rhythm now that I was accustomed to it with Rory.

"Kiss me." he said softly.

I did as he asked, bringing my pelvis against his. I felt his erection, hard and firm against my abdomen.

"This is sooooo wizard." the Doctor groaned. "I've done a lot...in my life...but I've never, ever...done this."

"Complaints?" I asked.

"No, no, no...just a little deeper, love."

"Am I not hitting it for you, Doctor?" I said furrowing my brow.

"Not complaining, you feel wonderful I just-"

"Hang on," I said. I stilled inside him and he wiggled beneath me wanting me to continue. I adjusted my position and reached both hands for the headboard. "I think maybe I need the proper leverage."

Using the headboard as support I pulled out of him slightly and then thrust in again.

A soft high pitched whimper of pleasure escaped his lips. He tightened around me and opened his legs a bit wider.

"That's it, Amy, that's it. Oh, please fuck me." he begged. It felt so good, so powerful, so sexy to have him beg me. I started pumping into him and the Doctor reached up to cup my breasts.

He shut his eyes and to each one of my movement he made a little; "Mmmphh." sound.

"Come on, Doctor. You blokes always like to have your egos flattered mid coitus. Tell me how good I'm doing."

"You're doing so good." he said promptly. "Fuck me, Amy."

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Not yet, not yet, not yet." he murmured.

God, this wasn't easy. Did blokes have some extra muscles in their backs or hips or something? And the upper arm strength, blimey! I was panting, breathless, sweaty and when I started to slow down he gave me a smack on the bottom encouraging me to continue.

It felt fantastic but I had to stop for a second.

"Can we switch positions, Doctor?" I asked.

"We can do anything you like, Amy."

Oh he was putty in my hands now. Ooey-gooey and oh so pliable. I could have asked him anything.

"Can I get you on your stomach?"

"Umm gladly."

I noted the hesitation but he didn't really protest.

I pulled out reluctantly and as he made to turn over I gruffly told him to, Hurry up.

He looked at me a bit unsure, glancing over his shoulder, so vulnerable. Manipulation or not it made my heart ache a bit.

I bridged my body over his and whispered to him quietly.

"Only what you're comfortable with. You know I love you."

He nodded.

"Love you, too. I'm fine, really."

I eased inside him again moaning at the feeling.

"Doctor...this may be one of the best ideas you've ever, ever had."

"I agree. _Fuck_...spank her Rory, it gets her going."

Rory's obliging hand connected with my bottom and it did indeed spur me on, resting my weight on the Doctor I didn't have to worry about supporting myself. I could go deeper and move faster. I hit his prostate and felt him tighten around me.

"That good?"

"Mmmmmm."

"Little bit louder, Oncoming Storm, all I heard was a whimper."

"Yes, Amy, yes." he managed but I could tell it wasn't easy for him. I watched him grab a handful of bedsheet. I kept up a steady rhythm as Rory smacked my ass enthusiastically.

"Don't slow down, Amy, he's getting pretty close." Rory said.

"So am I." I grunted out.

"You know what he likes. He likes a bit of a hip swivel every few thrusts." Rory advised excitedly.

I took his advice and the Doctor responded immediately his breath coming out in a rush as he started to push back against me.

I interlocked my fingers with his and slowed my thrusts just when he wanted me to speed up.

First he protested.

"No, Amy..."

Then he started to beg.

"Please, please..."

"Pleading are we?" I swiveled my hips again and he shoved his face in the pillow and let out a kind of muffled yelp.

I loved this. Loved having a cock. Loved having my two boys begging for it and if this was about to end, then I wanted it to end with a bang.

"Come on, Doctor. Hands and knees."

He scrambled to obey and I gripped his hips and started pumping into him with gustow. His head lowered his hair flopped with each movement from me and I watched as the most delightful red flush crept up to color his neck. His torso, his back, the curve of his shoulders, the movement of his shoulder blades, it was all so beautiful, I could watch him like this forever.

I pulled back a bit just so I could imprint the image of my cock moving in and out of him in my brain. Who knew when or if this would happen again.

"So tight, Doctor. You're going to make me come. Do you want to come first."

"Please..." he said but it was barely more than a breathy request.

I angled my hand to grasp his cock and started stroking him in counterpoint to my thrusts. He went silent and then there were a series of "Ahhh aahh ahhh..." rising higher and higher. I felt him flex both in my hand and around my cock as he came. His body cycling through phases of tensing and relaxing before he finally went a sated limp.

"Come, Amy." Rory said slipping his hand between my legs. He put two fingers around my swollen clit, worrying it between them.

"God knows you've earned it." the Doctor said hoarsely still positioned on all fours.

Now I had both pressures swirling inside of me and I kept pumping into the Doctor all the while grinding on Rory's hand. I don't know which part of me came first and I didn't care. This gave a whole new meaning to multiple orgasms. It seemed to go on forever. It seemed like it wouldn't ever stop and I started to not care if this was the way I died.

Then I got what felt like brain freeze and then I don't remember anything else, until I woke up cradled between Rory and the Doctor on the bed.

I opened my mouth to speak and coughed instead, then I tried again.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked weakly.

The Doctor smiled and the concerned look on Rory's face melted away.

"You see, I told you she'd be fine." The Doctor said.

"What happened? I had a dream that I-" I lifted up the covers which were pulled up to our chests and peeked down at myself. Nope, there was actually a penis there. "Ok, that wasn't a dream."

"No, Amy, it wasn't a dream." Rory laughed and turning my chin up to him he kissed me.

"What happened?" I asked again as the Doctor kissed my cheek.

"You got stuck in an orgasm loop. It can happen, one of the side effects of the toy. All better now though, dear." The Doctor said as if that sentence was in any way normal.

"I remember a splitting headache but I also remember having the best orgasm of my life."

"The Doctor did a sort of mind meld on you and then you went limp and we put you to bed." Rory said. "You're sure you're ok?"

I stretched and felt a few tight and over used muscle protest but other than that I felt fantastic.

"I'm good, Rory. Don't worry about me."

A flood of memories came back to me, sights sounds, scents and sensations and I felt a flush rise to my cheeks as I let a contented sigh escape my lips.

"The Doctor said that would happen too."

"What?"

"Everything would come back to you in a rush and from the way you're grinning I think it just happened."

I laughed but didn't answer as I ran a finger down my husbands chest.

"So, did you boys enjoy yourselves?"

They both laughed, shyly but enthusiastically.

"Enjoy doesn't begin to cover it." Rory answered.

"I think after a shag like that the least I can do is get out of bed and go make you a sandwich." The Doctor responded cheekily.

"Boy's, if either of you can walk after that I don't _deserve _ a sandwhich."

They again laughed heartily this time at my bravado and I joined them.

"But instead, I think I'd rather just have a rest." I said trying to suppress a yawn and failing. "I have to hand it to you, that's actually a lot of work."

"Tell us something we don't know."

I was exhausted, happy, but exhausted and I fell asleep between them, soundly. In fact I think one of them may have been mid sentence but I just didn't have the energy to keep my eyes open.

I awoke a few hours later, still halfway between dreams and consciousness.

The orgasm came upon me suddenly, propelled by nothing at all, it was full body, shaking. There was nowhere to touch myself because I wanted my hands everywhere. I arched off the bed, and tried to yank the covers down. My hands fumbled with the movement and finally I didn't care. I just allowed myself to sink into the waves of this unexplained climax and dfrift away with it.

When it subsided I was finally able to feel comforting hands and kisses on my face, neck, shoulders and breasts.

"Alright, Pond?" the Doctor said softly.

"Yeah...hell of a way to wake up. What was that?"

"That was the toy saying farewell." Rory answered. "Here, have a look."

He lifted the blankets and sure enough my cock was gone, like it had never been there at all. Honestly I felt a bit sad, I was gonna miss it. I ran my hand from my abdomen down to where it had been and felt nothing but my own skin.

"Ok, excitements over, nothing more to see. Back to bed, Ponds."

I snuggled between them both, satisfied and enormously pleased with myself.

"Doctor, we'll get to do that again, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, Amy."

"Rory, I'd like to have you on all fours as well."

"Yes, Amy." he answered.

"See how much fun we have, Doctor when you just listen to me? You should really listen to me more often."

He raised a finger to his lips and shushed me.

"You're so greedy." he said but I could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Good_night_, Pond."

"Goodnight, boys."

He was right of course, I _was _ unapologetically greedy when it came to them. The way I figured it, Rory and I were pretty lucky. The Doctor never exactly advertised that this was on the menu, it doesn't exactly show up on the whole wibbly-wobbley-timey-wimey itenerary, but when he says he's willing to take us wherever we want, he's not kidding.

**Well that was it, the third and final part of Futa-Amy. Hope you've enjoyed it, I know I did! Leave a review if you're feeling generous. :) And thanks for reading!**


End file.
